The adventures of the Room 104 boyz
Based on something I watched yesterday....Guess what it iz???? So it sayz that 4 princesses live in a castle...Their needs to be 8 boyz to save them.....Yeah don't believe in that shit!!!! '''Kobe:' *Kobe walks out of bathroom and smells fresh air* Today is going to be a great day. * All of the boys Kobe, Tyler, Michael, Don, Ross, Chase and Yusuf all eat breakfast together. All r taking a bath together.....don't consider this gay.....it aint. All brush teeth together yeah. They do their usual shit Suddenly night hits a group of men (They are not real) Scrub, Fuck Wit, Bundle of Sticks, Crack baby, Fish face, Humpfulump and dumb ugly alligator. r by the boys house. Suddenly Tyler, Kobe and Chase come up by them. Scrub: Who r u guys u shall leave Kobe: Hell no! Tyler: This is our house Chase: Yeah mother fuckers! Bundle of Sticks: Fine we'll just scare u away! *Dumbasses use their gay ass pitch forks, guns, swords and fire....they fail horribly. Tyler takes sword from Fuck wit and snaps it in half! Kobe spits on fire making it burn out! The guys forgot to load their guns! Well Chase and Ty scare them off....Tyler beats up the 8 grown men. Chase scares them off....he so good at that he's amazing.....(Sadly my buddie wuz not in school today sadly....:( Nobody to talk to at 3,4 Tyler better be coming soon!!!!) So yeah the two scare the guys away...VICTORY 4 CHASE, TYLER AND KOBE!!!!!! Next day We have people wanting to sell shit....Who knows what! Getting rid of their stuff. First up is some dude who wants to sell his talking toy puppet. '''The Boss:' Is this thing a virgin??? Parody of Pinocchio: No I'm a real man! *Suddenly penis grows* The Boss:........Yeah get rid of that weird piece of shit! *Suddenly Miss. Harris comes up* Miss. Harris: yeah I'd like to get rid of this weird thing. I think it's an alien. The Boss: PROVE IT! Miss. harris: Well do something.... Isaiah:................................ The Boss: It's pretty hideous but yeah......Please Leave!!!!!!!! Miss. harris: I SWEAR IT IS IT'S OWN SPECIES!!!!!!! *Suddenly magic fairy dust hits Isaiah* Isaiah: HOLY FUK I CAN FLY!!!!!! Anon: OMG THAT WEIRD HIDEOUS THING CAN FLY!!!!! Isaiah: That's right fools I'm my own species and I am now a flying species GOTTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Stops flying* Well shit....*Falls* The Boss: GET HIM!!!!!! THAT THING MUST BE ELIMITED FROM THIS EARTH BEFORE IT MAKE MORE OF ITSELF!!!! *All guards after Isaiah* Isaiah: *Runs into the woods*''Damn!!!! *Bumps into Tyler who for no reason is peeing in the woods!* Tyler: WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING FUCK WIT!!!!!!! Isaiah: *hides behind Tyler* Guards: ummmmmm....yeah can we please have that animal that is hiding behind your ummm back pls Tyler: U and what army???? Guard: *Looks around his army left him*.....YEAH U CAN KEEP HIM!!!! *Runs* Tyler: Ha a bunch of pussies! Isaiah: Hey man u know we should be friends Tyler:................no and I literally should beat ur ass to for bumping into me! Isaiah: My bad! What's your name??? Tyler: Tyler! What's yours......fuck wit Scrub! Isaiah: No it's Isaiah Crawley and I come from an amazing house but Miss. harris wanted to sell me Tyler: No wonder she must think your an alien cuz ya look like one. Which planet do u come from the planet of shit????? Isaiah: haha good one no earth man! Earth! Tyler: Yeah like stop following me go hang with ur friends or something! Isaiah: But I got no friends! Tyler: It kinda makes since u look like an alien and ur annoying me already when it's been two minutes I just met u..... Isaiah: Hey can I call u baby or homie since u call me scrub and Fuck wit? Tyler: NO! R U A BUNDLE OF STICKS OR SOMETHING! FIRST OF ALL I DON'T REALLY NO U PLUS I DON'T WANNA KNOW U! SECOND OF ALL AINT NO BITCH GONNA CALL ME BABY ESPECIALLY AN UGLY ASS ALIEN Isaiah: Aww man but come on homie.... Tyler: *Shoots an evil look that'll melt ur soul* Isiaah: Huh? Tyler: WHAT THE???!!!!! U WERE SUUPPOSED TO DIE......HMMMM U R AN ALIEN!!!!!!! *Both Isaiah and Tyler approach the boyz house* Isaiah: Can I stay at ur place tonight??? Tyler: NO! Isaiah: Please??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Tyler: Yes Isaiah: Really???????? Tyler: NO! Isaiah: Oh come on just 4 one night!!!!!! Tyler: Ugggghhhh fine! Isaiah: YES! *Runs into their house* Michael: Tyler! Who's the weirdo u just invited into our house????!!! Tyler: Some dumb fuck wit I met in the woods CVhase: Y were u in the woods??? Tyler: Lookin 4 a wolf pack so I can become their leader Chase: U r already a pack leader....UR THE LEADER OF US CUZ UR SUPERIOR THAN ALL OF US! Michael: Yeah ur amazing, handsome, Fast, cool, invincible, and funny!!!!!!!!!! Tyler:.....Thx guys Yousaf: So sad u dropped level 4 though becuz I'm on level 5 Tyler: ALRIGHT NOW LISTEN HERE! Kobe: Tyler no! Get that infected ugly ass fish lipped crack baby out of our house cuz he's infecting it with Ebola! Ross: Yeah we'll catch his disease! Tyler: Fine! HEY BITCH GET THE FUCK OUTTA OUR HOUSE I SAID U CAN SLEEP OUTSIDE NOT INSIDE! Isaiah: But.... Tyler: *Cracks every part of his body* Isaiah: *Shits himself* fine *Runs outside door* Don: Ewww did he just shit himself when he ran Kobe: Fucking nasty! I think so! Ross: ewwwwww alien human ur disgusting as hell! Kobe: Yousaf get the air freshener It now smells so damn terrible! Michael: Lets all get our gas masks becuz if we sniff the disgusting air right now we'll get lung cancer Kobe: Good idea! *All get gas masks* Ross: Great now we're safe boyz! *All high five themselves* Isaiah: *Knocking on door* Kobe: What?! Tyler: Da fuk does that fuck wit want now?! Isaiah: Hey Tyler can I have a new pair of underwear???!!! Michael: No! Kobe: Aw hell no we aint giving our boxers to u so u won't shit in them and ruin them! Tyler: We also don't want ur disgusting germs to! Ross: And ur pubes to!!!!!!! All: Really Ross Ross: WHAT DOES LIKE ANYONE WANT HIS DISGUSTED DIRTY PUBIC HAIR ON THEIR BOXERS!!!!! Kobe: No! Isaiah: Come on guys! Pls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tyler come on a homie gotta help a homie out!!!!! Tyler: I AM NOT UR FUCKING HOMIE! Isaiah: Come on baby!!!!!! Tyler: DON'T CALL ME BABY EITHER OR I'LL SHOVE BROKEN CUPS DOWN UR THROAT!!!!!! Isaiah: *Whining* *Suddenly Don comes and gives him an extra pear* Isaiah: Thank u Don!!!!!! Don: And here's some water! Isaiah: Thx Don u rock now to change *Gets nude in front of the 7 boys* Kobe: WHAT THE FUCK!!???? PUT THAT AWAY BOY NOBODY WANTS TO SEE THAT!!!! Michael: *Pukes* Yousaf: OH ISAIAH U R GROSS MAN! Tyler: DAMN HE IS AN ALIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don:......I'm going to get some water! Ross: *His eyes melt* Isaiah: Ok now all done!!!!! * Now it is dinner 4 the 7 boys* All of them having delicious food....McDonalds, Burger King, Ice cream, cookies and other sweet shit! All having fun. Tyler looks out the window to see a very sad Isaiah. Tyler kinda feels bad and feels like he should have let him inside. Same 4 the other 6 they feel sorry too. All 7 of the boys never asked if the poor freshman was hungry. Oh well a couple minutes later they see a shadow Tyler being angry yells at Isaiah Tyler: I told u to stay outside Isaiah: I am boy! Kobe:....Then who was that!? Suddenly Michael turns around to see Takari. Takari: Look Daisha a amazing computer lets hack into it Daisha: Holy fuk man lets look up tattoos!!!!! Kobe: HEY THAT'S MY COMPUTAR SNITCHES!!!!! Suddenly Joey steals Tyler's sword and Monster. Tyler: GIVE THAT BACK!!!!!!! Joey: *Cuts Tyler's hand* Tyler: U R ONE DEAD BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Michael: Get out of my bed Richard! Richard: But poor old me is tired Tyler: *carries Richard* Come on man I know you're tired but pls leave man we can hang out another time Tyler opens door to see all da kids of JA outside the boys house. Angel: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M OUT OF JAIL BITCHEZ!!!!!!! Rakeem: So Marcus wanna play football Marcus: Sure man! Colan: *Shitting on the grass* Al: Hey Kobe where is Chase Kobe: Y? Al: he can have my gf I broke up with her Chase: *kicks AL's ass* Leave bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Al: Ok! What up Yousaf??!!! Yousaf: hi Tyler: Y THE FUCK R ALL OF U AT MY HOUSE ALL OF U NEED TO FUCKING LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It suddenly gets quiet Amarion: But Tyler we gots no where else to live Donovan: Yeah u see Queen Capprelli kicked us out so yeah ummmm we ummmm decided to stay here Richard: Ya don't mind right? Tyler: and this bitch decided to put u guys on my property. Craig: Yeah just to piss u off Kobe: She bogus! Tyler: Where is this bitch All r quiet Tyler: Does anyone know where she is????????????? Isaiah: ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME1 ME! ME! Tyler: uggghhhh okay lead the path Isaiah! You six r going with me. All of u can stay All JA students: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY TYLER UR AMAZING Isaiah: On r way to find this Queen Tyler: U mean bitch Kobe: Trap Queen Yousaf: Queen of equestria Michael: Queen of JA Ross: Queen of Pokémon Don: Queen of weater Tyler: GUYS SHE JUST A BITCH THAT'S ALL I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ross: How do u know that u ghave never met her maybe she's a nice angel Tyler: * Death glare* Ross: Okay * next scene it shows Mrs. joseph and Ms. Steel talk to aidan at Queen Capriellis castle* Mrs. Joeseph: Alright Aiden where r all the other kids Mrs. Steel: Yeah tell us Aiden: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Mrs. joseph: Okay then *Calls Capprielli* Queen capprelli: All right I'll take it from here Both: Okay! *both leave* Queen C: Alright Aiden tell us where r all the other kids Aiden: *Spits in the queens face* FUCK U BITCH SUCK MY ASS Queen C: Okay *Brings out a lazer gun* Ya don't tell me and I'll kill ur dumb bear tell me! Aiden: No Mr. priest: Queen C we got it Queen C: Coming *Turns to Aiden* I'll deal with u later All upstairs* Queen C: Oh my god a pretty mirror! Mr. A: Yeeeep! Mirror: So if u wanna become a perminit queen u might as well find a princess. 4 princesses Queen C: Cool who r they??? Mirror: Well......Princess A is a fun princess with red hair. likes to smoke weed. has a baby boy and is currently single....She is... 'ASHLEY ROSS Queen C: Hmmmmmmmmmm Mirror: Princess B is like very quiet she is actually hateful and a bit cold becuz of past events but if ur nice and funny she'll like u. Some call her an angel some call her satins child. She is very fast....She is.....CRYSTAL AUSTIN MCAULIFFE Queen C:..............I like this one Mirror: Ok so princess C is an awesome girl who will call u Bruh and is just so good at basketball and football!!!!!!.....Her name is...BRI B Queen C: Hmmmm Mr. priest would like that one Mirror: Princess D is rowdy fun but can be nice. She can be dangerous when angry....don't get her mad....her name is DOMOINIQUE HUTCHINSON Queen C: Hmmmm :) Mirror: Which one will it be?????????????????????????? Mr. priest: Pick B and C Miss:' Harris: PICK B OR A Mr. A: Pick B and A Ms. Hickman: Pick B and D Mr. Roberts: A and C Mr. W: PICK A OR D Mr. Strickland: Pick either C or D Miss. sailor: I'd say A or B Mrs. T: PICK ALL PICK ALL Queen C: Ok......I CHOOSE ALL Mirror: Okay well i'll just say one thing Queen C: QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Next day all 8 boys arrive at Queen C's castle* Tyler: this is her castle Isaiah: Yuuuup Kobe: Looks.....weird Yousaf: It reminds me of Pinkie pie from my little pony Tyler: Her castle looks like a piece of trash....needs more black and purple lets move peoples I want my home back! *All go into town where there is no soul* Michael: It's quiet! Ross:.....Too quiet Kobe: Hey there's a button Isaiah: *Touches button* *Suddenly a gay song starts to play and gay ass ugly puppets pop up* ♪ Welcome to Joseph city where they cut your arms off and ears off but hey it's home. First you'll wipe your feet on the grass and then you'll wipe your ass. This city is full of weird stuff. Lalalalalalalalalala♪ *All:'............. Kobe: That wuz so damn creepie Michael: Yep! Tyler: Lets go guys we aint got no time. *All find some dude who is guarding entrance of the opening finale* Tyler: Hey ummmmm so we r looking for that bitch Queen.... Guard: *Screams like a little girl* HOLY FUCK WHAT IS THAT?! All: Look at Isaiah Kobe: A crack baby Guard: Holy fuk *Starts running and obviously falls cuz Tyler shoots dis bitch 9 times* Tyler and the other 7 open gate to see Queen C Michael: Wow Kobe: Look at all those nights Tyler: Shit..... Isaiah: Ooooooooooooooooo he cussing Yousaf: I wonder if there'll be ponies here???!!!! Ross: No! Yousaf: Awwww I was going to get it's autograph Tyler and the others start walking Queen C: Ok so I'm going to send the winner on a quest each of u gotta fight to the death! Tyler: HEY BITCH! Queen C: *Turns to Miss. T* Well alright who invited those 8 losers???? Miss T: Idk Queen C: WHO THE HELL R U GUYS????? Tyler: I'm Tyler Geco! Ross: I'm Ross Armentrout Yousaf: I'm Yousaf Lodhi! Don: I'm Don Stubbs! Kobe: Kobe Hobson! Michael: Michael Z Chase: CHASE REEVES OR ROVAK Whatever! Isaiah: ISAIAH CRAWLEY! Tyler: No your name for now on is Fuck Wit.....GOT IT!? Isaiah: Ok! NEVER MIND MY NAME IS FUCK WIT NOT ISAIAH! Queen C: Da fuk r boys doing here boys like u should be either masturbating to porn or like causing trouble.... Chase: WE R HERE TO GET BACK OUR HOME! Ross: YEAH YOU SENT ALL OF YOUR KIDS THERE LIKE WE ALREADY HAVE A DUMBASS ALREADY STAYIN WITH US!!!!! Tyler: YEAH AND IF YA DON'T GET THEM OFF OF MY PROPERTY SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN TO U! Michael: Yeah! Queen C: *Turns to Miss T* What the hell should I do with those 8 bastards?????? Miss. T: Send them on the quest instead have them fight all the knights Queen C:....:) Good idea! SAY BOYZ Y DON'T U FIGHT THESE KNIGHTS AND IF YA WIN U GOT TO GO ON A QUEST 4 ME! IF U FIND THESE 4 PRINCESSES I'LL GIVE U BACK YOUR HOME! Tyler: R U FUCKING SURE!? Queen C: Yes! Positive Yes! Tyler: K! Boys lets roll! *Pulls out gun* *All boys pull out their weapons and start shooting the knights! * They win!